Roses For
by MewRainbow100
Summary: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaraLeena, KakaSara, InoSai, OroDivia, ScratchNina, and (Human)Shukaku(Human)Neko-chan. All girls have different problems but all of them give the same things to their lovers. Roses.
1. Roses For Hokage-sama

Roses For...Hokage-sama

(Hinata's P.O.V...)

Naruto-kun's become the Hokage now and I'm so exicited for him! His dream has come true and I'm so happy but...my dream hasn't come true. I mean he knows I love him but ever since that day he's been avoiding me. I don't know he loves me back. Sakura, Leena, Sarafina, and Nina tell me that he's avoiding me because he loves me too but I don't know. Everytime I try to talk to him, he always says he has work to do. Sasuke says that he really has been busy lately and I kinda believe but...I think he's doing it on purpose. I've been saying I was busy too lately when he actually does try to talk to me but... I feel really bad about doing so. So today I decided I would go see him in his office but first...I'm getting a gift for him before I go there.

"Hm. What would Naruto-kun like?" I asked myself. "Maybe Leena-chan would know." I thought as I walked towards the Hokage Mansion. I passed by Sakura on my way there. "Oh hey Hinata!" Sakura called out to me. "Hey Sakura." I said smiling. "Where are you headed?" She asked. "The Hokage Mansion. Is it just Leena or is Naruto-kun there too?" I asked. "Just my stepsister. Naruto went shopping with Sasuke to get some groceries. They won't be back until 8 o'clock tonight." She told me. "How are you and Sasuke-san doing?" I asked. She sighed and sat down on the bench. "Not so good huh?" I asked. "He won't even talk to me anymore! He's always saying he's busy keeping Naruto in check! He never has time for "us" anymore!" Sakura ranted. "It's alright Sakura. I'm pretty sure it's nothing." I said. "Speak for yourself." She said. "What?" I asked. "You always worry about Naruto and I'm pretty sure it's nothing." She replied. "Well I better get going. I need to get the Hokage Mansion before Naruto-kun gets back. Bye Sakura!" I called over my shoulder as I broke into a run towards the Hokage Mansion.

(At the Hokage Mansion...)

I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps. Then Sasuke-san's older sister, Sarafina-san opened the door and she looked at me. "Oh Hina what's up?" She asked. "I need to talk to Leena. Is she here?" I asked. "Yeah. She's just really upset. Come on in." She said as she stepped back and let me in. "Is now a bad time? Should I come back?" I asked. "No. I'm sure Leena won't mind helping you." She said. "Just wait here a minute." She added before she ran upstairs. A few minutes later, she came down with Leena next to her. Leena had tissues in her hand and her dark, brown eyes were bloodshot. I could see the tear-stains on her face and her long, curly brown hair was all messed up. "Leena-chan..." I said. "What's up...Hina-chan?" Leena asked as she tried to keep from crying. "Well, I wanna know what the best present for Naruto-kun is because I want to go see him and you're his sister so I thought I'd ask you since you know him better than anyone else does." I said. "Maybe some...chocolates...or...roses...or...or...oh I can't take it anymore! Come back to Konoha dammit!" Leena screamed as she dived into Sarafina's arms and cried as hard as she could. "Come back to Konoha? What does she mean?" I asked Sarafina quietly. "Well, Gaara had to go back to Suna because of the attack everyone heard about in Suna and he has to direct everyone. He hated to go but he had to and Leena's been down ever since." Sarafina whispered so Leena wouldn't hear. "Oh. I see." I whispered back. "Come back!" Leena cried as she hugged Sarafina tighter. "It's okay Leena. He'll come back soon...I hope." She said but added the last part quietly. "Really?" Leena asked as she looked into her Sempai's eyes. "I'm sure he's thinking about you right now. I'm sure he hates being away from you and he really misses you." Sarafina told her as she patted Leena's hair. "I guess I'll go now. Thanks for your help and I hope you feel better Leena-chan." I said as I got up from the chair and walked to the front door. "Bye Hina." Sarafina said as I opened the door and closed it slowly behind me.

"Chocolates or Roses hm? I don't know which one is better. Maybe Tenten might help me." I thought as I walked back home to where my cousin Neji and Tenten were.

(At the Hyuuga Mansion...)

I opened the door and I saw Neji and Tenten sitting on the couch talking. "Oh hey Hina!" Tenten said as she jumped into my arms. "I need some advice Tenten. Can you help me?" I asked. "Sure! What's up?" She asked. "I wanna go find out what's wrong with Naruto so I'm gonna go see him but I wanna get him a gift. Leena suggested chocolates or roses. What do you think?" I asked. "Ramen obiviously! It's his favorite thing!" Tenten said. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind." I said. "Good luck Hina!" She called as I walked out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"Ramen, chocolate, or roses? Hm. That's a tough decision. Hm? I don't wanna get him Ramen cause he has enough of that. I don't think he will eat the chocolate. He's not Leena-chan. Roses might work though. I guess I'll have to stop at Ino's Flower Shop before I get there...and I'd better hurry. It's almost eight!" I said as I rushed to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

(At the Yamanaka Flower Shop...)

I opened the door and the bell chimed signaling a customer was entering the store. "Just a second!" I heard Ino's voice call from the back room. Then she came out a few seconds later, skipping with her ponytail bouncing on her shoulders. "Hey Hina! What are you doing here?" She asked. "I need some roses. How much are they?" I asked. "Well, what color do you want? I have a rainbow of colors of roses." She asked. "Um...orange ones." I said. "So...they're for Naruto aren't they?" She asked. I blushed madly. "N-N-No." I said. Then she giggled and said, "So they are. Well a single rose is five yen and for a dozen it's twenty. If you want them dyed a specific color it's ten yen more." She told me. "Oh okay." I said. "So...you want a bouquet of roses or just one?" She asked. "A bouquet please." I said. "Alright that'll be thirty yen." She said. I opened my purse and handed her the money. "Thank you now just wait here." She said before she ran to the back room. After a few minutes, she came out with a bouquet of bright orange roses, wrapped in transparent protective wrapping with a lavender ribbon holding the roses all together. "Do you want a card to go along with it?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "Alright. Would you like to write it or should I write it while you tell me what to say?" She asked. "I'd like to write it please." I said. "Alright then hold on one minute." She said before she disappeared behind the counter. Then she popped back up with a pen and a little note card with a hole in the corner. "Here ya go. Write whatever you want. I won't read it. When you're done, hand it to me and I'll tie it to the roses for you okay?" She said. "Alright." I smiled as I took the pen and card from her and wrote...

Dear Naruto-kun,

I hope my words have reached you and I want you to know that I still love you. So, I've been worried about you since you never have the time to talk anymore. Please tell me you're alright and...I hope you feel the same way.

Love,

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Alright I'm finished." I said as I handed Ino the note card. "Alright then all we have to do is..." She said as she untied the ribbon and put the flowers down gently. Then she attached the card to the ribbon and retied the flowers together. "There ya go!" She said as she handed me the bouquet. "Thanks Ino." I said as I opened the door to her flower shop and the bell chimed again. She waved as I walked out. "I hope her words reach him. Naruto, you better not make her cry or you're ass is mine." Ino thought as I rushed back to the Hokage Mansion.

(At the Hokage Mansion...)

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE BESIDES YOURSELF! SO WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?!" I could hear Leena scream. "PLENTY! MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW BUT I KNOW THAT I WON'T CRY LIKE A CHILD WHEN MY LOVE LEAVES FOR MORE THAN TWO DAYS!" I heard Naruto scream back. "OH YEAH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE OR HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN RIGHT NOW!" Leena screamed. "YOU'RE RIGHT I DON'T AND I REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN EITHER!" Naruto screamed back. "OH FUCK YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Leena screamed. "No thanks. That's your precious "Gaara-kun's" job." Naruto teased antaginzingly. "NARUTO!" Leena screamed at the top of her lungs before I heard a loud crash against the wall. "Ha ha. You missed." Naruto teased even more. "NARUTO!" She screamed again and there was another loud crash against the wall. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa Kohai. Kohai calm down. It's alright Gaara will be back really soon." Sarafina told Leena. "If you call five more days really soon Sarafina." Naruto teased. "Naruto stop it." Sarafina said harshly as Leena gasped in horror. "HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!" Leena said. "THAT'S CAUSE HE HATES YOU NOW!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto! You know damn good and well that's not..." Sarafina started to say. "SO IT IS TRUE! HE BROKE HIS PROMISE ANYWAY!" Leena screamed before I heard her pounding footsteps on the stairs. I wanted to leave but my feet stayed in place. "Naruto that was uncalled for and you know it. You know Gaara loves her with all his heart and more so don't make it any worse." Sarafina told Naruto harshly. "It annoys me when she's all like, "Gaara-kun this and Gaara-kun that." It gets on my nerves." Naruto told her. "That doesn't mean feed her lies about him!" Sarafina told him. "Well maybe it's true! Has he bothered to call her since he left? No! Has he sent her a letter since he left? No! Has he even bothered to talk to her online? NO!" Naruto ranted. "He's busy with the war! So of course not!" Sarafina said. "I would make time to contact my lover if I was away from her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for a walk cause I'm too pissed off to speak to anyone." Naruto said as he walked towards the door but I wasn't paying attention when he said that so when he opened the door, I stared at him in shock and hid the bouquet behind my back as he stared at me the same way.

"Hina? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to...talk to you...and...I take it...this is...a bad time...so...I'll just...leave." I said as I turned around and a petal from the bouquet fell to the ground. "No wait Hina..." Naruto said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back but he pulled me a little closer than he intended to. We both looked at each other and our faces burned bright red. "Um...what did you come for Hina?" He asked. "Um...I uh...I..." I started to say. "What's that behind your back?" He asked. "Nothing!" I replied quickly before I tripped and fell backwards, bringing Naruto with me and landing on the ground with him on top of me and the flowers to the side of us. We both blushed majorly at our position. Then he got up quickly and held out a hand to help me back to my feet. I took it and he helped me stand up. "Did you...get these...for me?" He asked as he picked them up off the ground. "Um...yes." I admitted. "Um...thank you. How'd you know orange was my favorite color?" He asked. "It's kinda obvious." I said then we both started giggling. "Um...Hina, I believe I owe you an apology. I really have been busy with work and I knw we haven't seen each other in a while but it made me feel terrible each time I had to leave cause I wanted to talk you. I wanted to see you." He said. "You...wanted to...see me?" I asked. "Terribly, desperately, and so much more. I dreamed about you every night and I can't stand being without you." He said. "Naruto...kun." I said as I looked into his crystal blue eyes, blushing even more but smiling at the same time. "Naruto...I love you so much." I said. "About that...I've been wanting to tell you this since that day but...I couldn't get up the courage so now's a good a time as ever right?" He asked. "Right." I said. Then he put the bouquet gently on the ground and got down on one knee. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you be my bride?" He asked blushing madly. I gasped in suprise then I jumped into his arms. "Yes Naru yes! I definately will!" I said as he slid the ring on my finger. Then he held me close and we sat down on the ground and stared at the starry night sky all night long.


	2. Roses For Uchiha-sama

**Roses for...Uchiha-sama**

**(Sakura's P.O.V...)**

_Sasuke-kun's been making excuses lately! Or at least..I think he has. He's been avoiding me saying he's been keeping Naruto in check but what about me?! Sasuke knows I need him and I can't last a day without him! I just hope he's not going to break-up with me but since he's been doing this...I can only think the worst._

I sighed heavily as I watched Hinata and Naruto walk through Konoha together, ginat grins on their faces, rings on each other's finger, slight blushes on their faces, and the fact that she was clinging to his arm and he didn't even care. I imagined that was Sasuke and me for a minute then dropped it cause it wouldn't happen. Not recently anyway. Maybe in the past but not now. He's been more distant and I wanna know why. I wanna go see what's wrong but I don't want him to yell at me. Maybe if I got him a gift to go along with it. Like Hinata did. That might make it better but I shouldn't get them in orange. I should get them in blue. Sasuke-kun's favorite color.

**(At the Yamanaka Flower Shop...)**

"Hey Ino! Are you here? I need some roses!" I called when I walked in. "Oh hey Sakura! What color and how many?" She asked. "A bouquet a blue roses please." I said. "Alright. Thirty yen Sakura." She said. "Ino...I only have twenty. Can I pay you with what I have now and give you the rest later?" I asked. "Sure Sakura." She said. "Thanks Ino." I said. "Just wait one minute..." She said before she ran to the backroom. A few minuteds later, she came out with a bouquet of roses in Sasuke's favorite shade of blue. "Twenty yen please." She said. "Here Ino." I said as I handed her the money. "Do you want a card?" She asked. "No thanks Ino. I already know what I'm gonna say." I said. "Alright. Good luck Sakura." She said. "Thanks Ino." I said. "Thanks and come again Sakura!" Ino called as I left her shop. "_Now...to go see Sasuke._" I thought as I clutched the flowers and walked to the Uchiha Mansion.

**(At the Uchiha Mansion...)**

I stood nervously at the front door of the Uchiha Mansion. I wanted to knock but I didn't want Sasuke to get angry at me. I nervously reached for the brass knocker and lifted it and knocked on the Mansion door. Sasuke's older brother and the third child in the line-up, Itachi Uchiha, opened the door. "Oh. Hi Sakura. I haven't seen you in a while." He said. "Hi Itachi. Is Sasuke here?" I asked. "Yeah. He's upstairs in his room. You want me to get him?" He asked. "If you would please." I said as I clutched the flowers behind me. "Alright. Come on inside please." He said as he opened the door wider and allowed me to walk inside. I looked around in awe at Sasuke's huge house. I've seen the Uchiha Mansion before but it still awes me everytime I see it. The Hokage Mansion is a little bigger than this but it still puts me in shock each time. "Oh. Sakura I thought I heard you. Why are you here?" I heard a voice ask and Divia Uchiha, the fourth and oldest of the line-up stood against the doorway for the kitchen. "I'm here to see Sasuke." I said. "Oh. Well I'm pretty sure they won't be much longer. Itachi knows how to get Sasuke moving." She said. "How?" I asked. "Itachi has his ways." She said. "ITACHI DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I heard Sasuke's voice shout as he was walking down the stairs. "It's the only way to get you moving so...I did what I had to do." Itachi replied. "Whatever Itachi but I know you just love to give me a sore ass!" Sasuke shot back. "Maybe..." Itachi said. "I hate you Itachi. I really hate you." Sasuke said. "I love you too Sasuke." Itachi said. Then Sasuke came down the rest of the stairs and he wasn't paying attention when he said, "You know Itachi, one day...I'm gonna take your head and..." Sasuke started to say before he grabbed my breasts and squished them. "Squish it so hard it'll..." He started to say before I shamelessly screamed in pain as he grip got tighter. Then he looked over at what he was doing and removed his hand quickly, hiding the blush on his face. "Sasuke...um...I..." I started to say. "I know why you're here Sakura." He started to say before he looked over to Itachi and Divia. "You two can leave now." He said. "We're not leaving." They said together. "Yes. You. Are." Sasuke said in harsh voice. "No we're..." Itachi started to say but Divia stopped him. "Itachi let's just go. We don't need Sasuke going full wolf on us." She told him. "Again?" Itachi added. "Don't push it." She said as they walked upstairs. When Sasuke heard their door close, he turned to face me. "I'm sorry I've been like this Sakura...I've been doing this because I...I..." He started to say while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What is it Sasuke? You can tell me anything." I said. "I...love you Sakura. I want you. I need you. I crave you. I taste you. I dream of you. I can't get you out of my head. So...please...claim me as yours and yours alone." He told me. I just stood there in shock. "_Was this really Sasuke Uchiha talking?_" I asked myself. "I know you love me Sakura and you always have so please...take me." He said as he held his arms open. I stood there for a split second before I ran into his arms and started crying tears of joy. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" I said as I held him tightly. "Sakura...look at me." He said. "What Sasu..." I started to say before he placed his lips gently on mine. I slowly let my arms fall to my sides and let the roses drop to the floor as he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled to myself as I thought, "_I finally got the old Sasuke back...and I'm proud of it._"


	3. Roses For Hyuuga-sama

**Roses For...Hyuuga-sama**

**(Tenten's P.O.V...)**

_I always seen Neji as a childhood friend but recently...I've started having mixed feelings. I've noticed more things that I like about him and I've been giving him pet nicknames accidently. I wonder if it's love but I was think that it can't be. I see Neji as my sibling since I don't have any but...that's been changing a lot lately. I always blush around him, I can hardly breath just looking at him, but I don't know what to think anymore. I mean...maybe I do love him but...does he love me?_

"I don't know Temari. Ever since I turned sixteen, I've seen better qualitties in Neji and I like more things about him. I'm wondering if it's love." I said over the phone to my best friend. "Tenten, that's definately love. You should tell him." Temari told me. "But what if he rejects me?" I asked. "He won't. If he does, I'll run all the way to Konoha and kick his ass for ya okay?" Temari told me and I giggled a little. "You always know how to make me laugh." I told her. "That's a best friend's job right?" Temari asked. "Yeah I guess your right." I said. "Now, you should get a gift for him and tell him you love him okay?" She told me. "What should I get him?" I asked. "Roses. In his favorite color. They always say roses signify love." She told me. "His favorite color is silver. Should I get him silver roses?" I asked. "Sure! I'm pretty sure that flower shop girl sells them if not, call me back and I'll give some to you. I can make them easily. You'd just have to meet me at the front gate." She told me. "Thanks Tema and I'm glad the war with your country is over." I said. "I am too. It was a hard battle but when Gaara, Kankurou, and I get together, no one gets past us." She said. "So...how much longer are you guys staying in Suna?" I asked. "I'm coming tomorrow but Gaara's coming the day after me and I'll be leaving at like midnight so be ready to see me tomorrow." I said. "Oh believe me. I will." I said. "Alright then. Not now Kankurou, can't you see I'm busy?" I could hear her talking to her younger brother. "I don't ca...oh. Alright then. Hold on." She said before she turned her attention back to me. "Alright Ten, I gotta go. Gaara needs me to heal someone right away." She said. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Tema." I said. "You bet your ass you will." She said. I giggled then said, "Bye Tema." Then she replied, "Bye Ten." then the both of us hung up and I stared at the phone. "Silver Roses. I think Ino sells those." I said as I got up from my bed and pulled out thirty yen. "Yep. Just enough. Let's go." I said as I walked out of my house and walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

**(At the Yamanaka Flower Shop...)**

"Hey Tenten! Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" Ino asked. "I've been alright but...I've been having...mixed feelings lately." I said. "So...you finally realized your crush on Neji hm?" She asked. Then I covered her mouth. "Not so loud...but yes." I said. "I always knew you liked him. Always, you didn't even have to tell me. So...you're here for some roses right?" She asked. "How did you..." I started to ask. "I know you and Hinata and Sakura did the same thing but for different reasons so...what color?" She asked. "Silver." I said. "Oh. Sorry I'm out of silver ones. I'm really sorry Tenten." She said. "It's alright Ino. I'm just gonna ask Temari for some. She said she had some." I said. "Isn't she the older sister of Gaara?" She asked. "Yeah why?" I asked. "Cause Hinata and Sakura have telling me that Leena won't stop crying til Gaara comes home. I hope he comes home soon." She said. "He will. In fact, he'll be here the day after tomorrow." I said. "Really? That's great! I have to tell Sakura! Thanks Tenten!" She said. "Alright then, see ya later!" I called as I left her shop. "See ya!" She called back as she picked up her phone and dialed Sakura's number.

**(Back at Tenten's house...)**

"I guess I should call Tema back now." I said as I walked into my house. Then I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I walked over to my phone and dialed Temari's number. "Hello?" Said a low, raspy voice. "Oh hi Gaara. It's Tenten. Is Temari there?" I said as I heard Temari's voice in the background shout, "Gaara...who's that and why are you messing my phone again?" Then I heard muffling sounds like Gaara had put his hand over the reciever. "It's Tenten and I was going to give it to you." He replied. "Oh. Well hand it over then." She said. "Alright. Alright." He replied as he took his hand off the reciever. "Hold on Tenten." He said before he gave Temari her phone. "Hey Ten what's up?" She asked. "Ino's out of silver flowers and..." I started to say. "You need me to give you some right? I figured that's why you called me. I'll be there before midnight okay?" She told me. "You said you were leaving at midnight!" I said. "I did but I changed my mind. The time to confess is midnight when you can see all the stars and everything in the midnight sky." She told me. "Alright then. What time?" I asked. "I'll be there around 11 or 11:30 okay?" She told me. "Deal." I said and they we said our goobyes and hung up. Then I leaned against my pillow and waited for 11 o'clock to come around.

**(At 11 o'clock...)**

I waited at the gate for ten minutes and there she was with her bags. "Can you give me a hand instead of just standing there?" She asked. Then I walked over to her and helped carry everything to my house. "Alright. Now, look in that bag." She said pointing to a bag with a picture of her and her brothers in high school on it. I opened it and wrapped carefully so they wouldn't dry out, were the flowers I'd asked for. "Oh thank you so much Temari!" I said as I hugged her tightly. "Tomorrow, I'm taking all my things to Shika's house so, do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked. "A girls night! Hell yeah!" I said. "Now, go tell Neji now! It's almost midnight!" Temari said. "Right and he should be out walking in the park now! He usually does at this time!" I said. "Another quality you realized or have you been stalking him?" Temari teased. "Shut up." I said as I ran to the door. "When you get back, I want to hear all about it!" She said before I left. "Count on it!" I called as I closed the door behind me and ran to the park.

**(At the park...)**

"_Hm. I wonder if it's strange to like her even though she's like a sister to me. Tenten, I can't get you out of my mind._" Neji thought to himself as he stared up at the starry night sky. "NEJI!" I called as I can running up to him. I stood there and bent over, putting my hands on my knees and gasping for breath. "Tenten, is there something wrong?" He asked. "No. I mean yes. I mean no. I mean..." I started talking fast and he put his finger to my lips. "Alright slow down and take a deep breath." He said. I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Alright. Now, why did you come all the way out here?" He asked. "Cause...there's something, I wanted to, tell you." I said. "You...wanted to...tell me...something?" He asked. "Yeah...for a while now." I said. "Oh. Well, I have something to tell you too." He said. "Well, how about you go first?" I said. "No you should go first." He said. "Know what, let's both say it at the same time." I suggested. "Good idea." He replied. Then both of us took a deep breath and said, "I LOVE YOU!" Then we stared at each other. "Tenten...you..." He started to say. "Neji...I..." I started to say. "I got these for you." I finally managed to say and I held the flowers out to him. "Silver. My favorite color. Thanks Tenten." He said as he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Then he pulled me into in a hug and I held onto him but I didn't know that Temari had secretly followed me and she was watching me and Neji from far away. "They make a great couple." She thought as she continued to watch Neji hold me close as we stared up at the stars in the sky.


	4. Roses For Nara-sama

**Roses for...Nara-sama**

**(Temari's P.O.V...)**

_I've come back to Konoha after a while and last night I stayed with my best friend Tenten Mitsashi who finally confessed her love for her childhood friend and she told me all about it, even though I knew most of it since I was secretly watching them but that got me to thinking. Shika and I have been dating for a while and he hasn't kissed me yet. Maybe he's waiting for the right moment or maybe he wants me to make the first move. I don't know but whatever it is, I'm finding out today._

"Bye Ten! I'll come back later!" I called over my shoulder as she walked back to her house and I rang the doorbell to the Nara Mansion. Shika answered the door with a bored ass look on his face and and clothes that looked like he's just come out of bed. Then he sprang into action when he saw me and helped bring my bags in. Then we got everything settled I curled up in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey Shika..." I started to say. "Yeah?" He answered. "How come you haven't kissed me yet?" I asked. "Well, I was waiting for the right moment and what are those sticking out of your purse?" He asked. "Look and find out." I said. He got up and looked and inside was a light green rose bouquet that I had brought with me to give to him. "Are these for me Temari?" He asked. "I don't know. Read the card." I said. He looked at the card and it said,

_Dear Shika,_

_ I love you with everything I have. Everything about you makes my heart beat like crazy. You're my one and only._

_Love,_

_Tema_

"Temari...thank you." He said as he walked back over to me and hugged me tightly. "I think now is the perfect time don't you think?" He added. "I totally agree." I said as he put the flowers on the table and leaned me backwards on the couch and put his lips on mine.


	5. Roses For Kazekage-sama

**Roses for...Kazekage-sama**

**(Leena's P.O.V...)**

_I've waited, and waited, and waited, and waited for your return. I can't wait anymore. I've tried to get you off my mind but nothing works. I'm tired of crying and I'm coming to see you...weither you like it or not._

"Those red ones will do perfectly Ino." I said as I pointed to the ones I wanted. "Alright. Red it is but you're a rare customer. You haven't come in here for while now." Ino said. "I know. I've just been...really upset lately and...that's basically it." I said. "He hasn't come back yet has he?" She asked. "No and it's been five days!" I cried. "It's the fifth day today. Don't worry, he'll be home sometime today." She told me. "How do you know?" She asked. "Tenten told me." She said. "How did Tenten find out?" I asked. "I told her." Said a familiar voice. "Tema!" I said as turned around and jumped into my sister-in-law's arms. "If you're here that means..." I started to say. "Not yet. I came here just last night but Gaara will be here sometime today. He told me." She told me. I brightened up instantely and got all excited! (Not "THAT" kind of excited) "Really?! YES!" I shouted as I jumped for joy and ran out the store, leaving my money on the counter and going home to wait for him.

**(At Midnight...)**

"He's...not...coming." I thought as I rose from my bed. Then I ran outside and cried as hard as could until I ran into someone. "Oh sorry I..." I said before I looked up. "GAARA-KUN!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms and cried as hard as I could. "Leena. I was hoping I'd find you." He said as he held me close. "I missed you more than you could ever know." I said. "I know. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every waking moment, I thought of you and when I fell asleep, I dreamt of you. I couldn't get out of my mind so I had to come see you." He said. "I know. Both of us wanted to see you." I said. "Both of us?" He asked. "Yes Gaara. Both of us." I said. "Wait a minute, does that mean your..." He started to say. "Feel for yourself." I said as I lifted my shirt up just enough. He felt my stomach and exclaimed, "You weren't kidding. Oh god. This means...I'm gonna be a dad! Leena that's amazing! If you'd told me earlier, I would've come home sooner! Oh god...I, the Kazekage of Suna, is going to be a father! I'm so happy right now I could just scream." He ranted. "Please don't." I said. "I won't but...that's amazing! Me, a father!" He said. I smiled as I watched him go on an on about being a new father. "Gaara..." I started to say. "I'm going to be a...yeah?" He asked. "Can we go home now?" I asked. "Oh. Right." He said. Then he walked behind me and picked me up. "What? Gaara-kun what are you..." I started to say. "You don't need to be on your feet when your pregnant so I'll carry you home." He said. "But..." I started to say. "No debating it. I said I am and that means I am." He said. "Alright Gaara-kun. Alright." I said as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck as he carried me home.

**(At the Hokage Mansion...)**

"Hey! Is anyone else here?" Gaara called when we entered the house. "Gaara! You're back!" My brother said as he looked up from his work. "Gaara-san..." Hinata said also looking up. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Gaara asked. "Look for yourself Gaara." Naruto said as he held out Hinata's hand with the engagement ring on it. "Wow, I have missed some things. What else did I miss?" Gaara asked. "Well, Sakura-chan patched things up with Sasuke-san, Tenten-chan finally got together with Neji-niisan, and your sister finally got Shikamaru-san to kiss her." Hinata said. "What about Ino, Sarafina, Divia, and Nina?" Gaara asked. "We don't know. They haven't told us anything." Naruto said. "For all we know, Nina is still single, Ino is deciding wether or not to date Sai since they're not together yet, Sarafina and Kakashi are still the same, and Divia is possibly making love to Orochimaru." I said. "You might actually be right." Naruto said. "I'm just guessing so I'd be surprised if I was." I said. "Leena we all would, trust me." Naruto replied. "Yeah you're right." I said before I felt the baby kick. "Ooh. That was a powerful one." I said. "What are you talking about Leena-chan?" Hinata asked. "The baby kicked and it was a pretty powerful kick." I said. "Aw! Can I feel the baby Leena?" Hinata asked. "Gaara please put me down for a minute." I said looking at him. "Alright but I'm putting you on a chair." He said. "If you must Gaara." I said before he walked over to a chair and put me down gently on it. "Gaara I'm not glass. You don't have to be THAT gentle." I said. "I know but I just don't want any harm to our child whatsoever." He said. "I know you do Gaara. I know you do." I said. "Alright now come here Hinata." I said. She walked over to me and I lifted my shirt up a little. "Place your hand here." I said as I placed my hand right were I could feel it. Then Hinata placed her hand on top of mine and I removed my hand slowly so she could feel it better. "Oh Leena-chan! I can feel it!" She said smiling at me. "Let me feel sis." Naruto said as he got up from his desk. "Naruto...don't you have work to do?" I asked. "Nothing is more important than my sister." He replied and walked over to me, then placed his hand next to Hinata's. "Oh god. You were right. That is definately your child with that strength." Naruto said. "I know." I said laughing. "Hey! Hey! What about the father of the child? Can I feel my own child?" Gaara asked. I giggled before I said, "Of course Gaara. Naruto, Hinata, can you leave me, Gaara and the baby alone for a few minutes?" I asked. "Sure." Both of them said at the same time and rose up from the ground. Then they walked out hand-in-hand and closed the door behind them.

"Alright Gaara. Go ahead." I said. "Why did you want to be alone for this?" He asked. "For one, I wanted to take my shirt off cause this is starting to hurt my stomach cause it's so tight and two, I didn't think you wanted to actually talk to the baby while your friends were around cause it would be embarrasing." I said. "You want me to talk to the baby?" He asked. "Yes. So the baby will recognize your voice from the very beginning. I heard my father did it to both of us and we recognized his voice so I think it will work for us too." I said. "Oh. Okay then." He said before he knelt down in front of me. "Hi sweetheart. It's your daddy! I hope you grow up to be a great Kinoichi or Ninja and I hope that if your a girl, that you look as pretty as your mommy and if your a boy that you look as handsome as your daddy okay?" He said. I giggled as I listened to him talk to the baby but it wasn't in a mean way. It was in a "it's so cute I can't help but giggle" way. "Now, do you want me to lift that shirt over your head?" He asked. "Please it hurts." I said. "Alright hold on." He said as he stood up. Then he grabbed my shirt and gently lifted it over my head and threw it on the floor next to us. Then when he turned back around, he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra. "You're not wearing a bra?" He asked. "No. I can't find one to support my breasts because of my stomach. It may not be that big now since it's only been three months, but they will get bigger as my stomach expands for the growing child inside so I have to order one." I said then I remembered something. "Leena, is something wrong?" Gaara asked. "Yeah. There's a chance that Neko-chan might break out when I give birth because the seal weakens as I transfer my energy to the child and once a female Kinoichi is ready to give birth that has a jinchurriki, has the chance of the seal breaking." I said. "Well Neko-sama is nice right?" Gaara asked. "Yeah but...she might get angry from the pain of having to share space with my child." I said.

"I don't mind having to share space Master." Neko-chan's spirit emerged from me and stood next to me. "Neko-chan." I said. "Neko-sama." Gaara said. "Gaara-sama please call me Neko-chan and as I was saying Master Leena, I know that it might be a little cramped but, I'll be alright." She replied. "You really don't mind?" I asked. "No. I already know that you're child will be a great Kinoichi like you Leena-sama or a great Ninja like you Gaara-sama." She said. "Thanks Neko-chan. By the way, do you know the gender of the child?" I asked. "Yes I do but, I leave that for you to figure out at the doctors later on." She said before she went to go back inside me but Shukaku's spirit in human form, emerged from Gaara and grabbed her arm. "Shukaku-kun..." She said as she turned around. "You can at least tell me." He said. "Alright but whatever you do, you mustn't tell Gaara-sama or Leena-sama you hear me?" She said. "Yeah. Whisper in my ear." He said as he got closer to her. "Alright. It's a girl. She's going to be a Kinoichi." Neko-chan whispered in his ear low enough so neither one of us could hear her if we wanted to. "Oh that's great! I'm sure both of them will be happy." He whispered back in the same tone. "Alrght. We'll go back inside now." Shukaku told Gaara and me. "Alright." Gaara said and their spirits went back inside us. "I hope it's a girl so she'll be a great Kinoichi like her mother." I said rubbing my stomach. "I hope she'll be a great Kinoichi so she can take my place as first female Kazekage." Gaara said. "Our dreams are similar yet so different. That's why I love you Gaara." I said looking into his seafoam green eyes. "I love you too...Leena ohime-sama." He said as he pressed his lips against mine gently and I savored every last minute of it, also enjoying the fact he was rubbing my stomach as he was kissing me, leaving the red rose bouquet in a vase with water in our room, safe and sound.


	6. Roses For Hatake-sama

Roses For...Hatake-sama

F.Y.I: When Sakura refers to "Geniya-chan" she means Geniya Uchiha or Sarafina's first child and the oldesr of all the children. The children are as follows but most of them, you will see in other stories. Only three on this list will be used though.

First and oldest child: Geniya Laraine Uchiha

Second child: Genevieve No Sabaku (Gaara and Leena's child. Btw, that's the child Leena's pregnant with)

Third child and Geniya's younger brother: Ranmaru Kira Hatake (Sarafina is pregnant with him in this chapter)

(A.N. All the rest I'm naming will not be mentioned in this story because they come waaaaaay later in my series of Naruto I do with a friend of mine)

Fourth child: Minato Namikaze Uzumaki (Naruto and Hinata's first child)

Fifth child: Sarah Lin Uchiha (Sasuke and Sakura's first child)

Sixth Child and Genevieve's younger sister: Rita No Sabaku

Seventh and Eighth child and Geneive and Rita's younger twin sisters (by the way, there was time laps in between this birth and the last one. Rita and the twins are five years apart): Leanna Taylor Uzumaki (7th) and Anna Lin Uzumaki (8th)

Nineth child and Minato's younger sister: Reana Rene' Hyuuga

Tenth child and Sarah's younger brother: Yusuke Inari Haruno

And finally...

Eleventh and Twelth child and Genevieve, Rita, Leanna, and Anna's younger twin brothers and the newest addition to the line-up: The red-haired twin who looks like Gaara but has Leena's eye color, Hinome Harakiri No Sabaku (11th) and the brown-haired twin who lookes like a male version of Leena but with Gaara's eye color, Kasakage Aichi Uzumaki.

(Sarafina's P.O.V...)

It's been two months and my lovely Kohai and her loving Kazekage couldn't be happier but...I've also been worried about something. Just the other day, I felt stragely ill around my stomach so I asked Sakura to check me out. Since she's a qualified nurse and can do these things, she agreed and she called me in...

(Sarafina's flashback...)

Sakura had me on the examination table, which made me feel really weird since I hadn't been up there since my last pregnancy which was two years ago and then she gave a look of surprise then a look of happiness. She looked me in the eye with her seafoam green eyes sparkling like gems and said to me, "Sarafina-sensei, Geniya-chan, is going to have a little brother or sister soon." Then I stared at her in shock and shouted, "WHAT?!" She just smiled at me in excitement. "Yep! Maybe you could give this one Kakashi-sensei's last name." She said. I couldn't believe it. "But...what will Kakashi say about this?" I asked louder than I intended to. "Say about what?" Kakashi asked as he walked in the room. "Ka-Ka-Kakashi?!" I said startled. "Sensei guess what? Sa..." Sakura started to say before I covered her mouth. "What? What's going on?" He asked. "N-N-Nothing!" I said smiling nervously. Then Sakura removed my hand and said, "As I was saying, Sasuke and I had patched up eveything and we're back together again!

(A. N. I didn't mention this on the SasuSaku chapter but Sasuke and Sakura had gotten into fight and they split apart for a while then started getting back together but Sasuke kept pulling back then, you know the rest)

"Oh that's good. I'm glad." Kakashi said. "Thank you sensei!" She said and I sighed in relief. "And I thought she was gonna tell him." I thought. "Oh and by the way, Geniya-chan's going to..." She started to say before I covered her mouth once more. I knew she was gonna say it then so I let go of her mouth quickly and before she could finish her sentence, I waved goodbye and dragged Kakashi out of there.

(End of flashback...)

Now I've been hiding it for two weeks now and I've noticed Kakashi's been watching me like a hawk and it starting to scare me. I really don't want him to find out cause he might freak out but then again...he might be happy. I don't know but I just don't wanna take any chances. My friends, especially Sakura and Leena-kohai, tell me I should tell him but I don't know. I mean, Sakura might not have gotten pregnant by my little brother yet but she knows about pregnancy and Leena's pregnant with Gaara's child now so, she knows. In fact, she told Gaara and he was extatic about it. Maybe I should tell Kakashi, but I should get something as gift first. Maybe some roses with a card telling him the news. Yeah. That'll work. I'll do that. I guess I'll have to head over to Ino's flower shop but...what color should I get? Then it hit me. Navy blue.

(At the Yamanaka Flower Shop...)

The bell chimed as the front door to shop opened. "Well there's another rare customer. Sarafina-sempai, it's been so long since I've seen you." Ino greeted me. "Hi Ino. Can I get some dark blue roses please?" I asked. "Sure. Thirty yen please." She said. "Alright and I get a card to attach to it too?" I asked I got the money out from my purse and handed it to her. "Sure sempai." She said as she took my money and went to the back room. A few minutes later she came out with a navy-blue rose boquet in one hand and a card and pen in the other. Then she set everything down on the counter and opened a drawer in front of her and pulled out a light gray ribbon. "Alright. Go ahead write what you want to say. I won't read it." She said as she held the pen and card out to me. I took them from her hand and opened the card. Inside I wrote...

Kakashi,

I don't know how to say this but...Geniya's going to have a little brother or sister soon. There. I said it. I'm pregnant...for the second and final time.

Love,

Sarafina

"Thanks Ino." I said as I handed her the card. Then she put the ribbon through the hole in the card and tied the ribbon to the bouquet and handed it to me. Then I walked out of her shop and walked to Konoha Academy where he worked.

(At Konoha Academy...)

"Alright. Alright. Settle down, class is getting ready to start." I heard a voice that was not Kakashi's. I peared inside and I saw Kakashi's assistant or Iruka Umino standing there teaching his class. "Hey look! It's Sarafina-sempai!" Said one of the kids. Then all of them including Iruka turned and looked at me. "Um...hi." I said. "Hi Sempai!" All of them chorused together. "Hey Sarafina, long time no see, you here to see Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka said. "Yeah. Is he here?" I asked. "He's upstairs in the Teacher's Lounge with Kurenai, and Gai-sensei." He said. "Thanks Iruka." I said as I turned to leave one of the children ran up to me. "Wait Sempai!" She called. "Yes?" I asked turning around. "This is for you Sempai." She said as she handed me a basket with gifts in it. "Is this from all of you?" I asked. "Yes Sempai." They all said together. I smiled and thanked them before I ran usptairs to the Teacher's Lounge.

(In The Teacher's Lounge...Kakashi's P.O.V...)

"Gai enough. Neither of us want to challenge you or anything like that." Kurenai said. "And why not?" He asked. "Cause we're on break. Meaning, no work, no fighting. Get it?" She told him. "Alright fine. You got out of this one but next time..." He started to say. "Keep it up Gai and there won't be a next time." She said in a very harsh voice and he stopped instantly. "Finally." I said as I leaned against the table that was in the Teacher's Lounge. "What was tha..." Gai started to say before Kurenai shot him a death glare and he stopped. Then the three of us sat in silence until we heard a knock at the door. "I'll..." Kurenai started to say before Gai had already beaten her to it. "Childish. Very childish." I thought as Gai opened the door.

(Sarafina's P.O.V...)

"Hello there Sarafina Uchiha. Long time no see! You here for Kakashi?" Gai said. "Yes. Is he here?" I asked before I watched Kakashi rush to the door and push Gai out of the way. "Jeez Kakashi, you didn't need to do all that." I said. "Trust me, I did. He wouldn't have moved if I didn't." He told me. "I see." I said. "So...you don't normally come see me at work unless something's up. What's wrong?" He asked. "Well...you see...um...how do I say this?" I started to say as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Go ahead. You can tell me." He said. I said it really low and he said, "What? I couldn't hear you." Then I shouted, "I'M PREGNANT WITH OUR SECOND CHILD!" before I covered my mouth quickly in embarassement. "Really? That's great!" Kakashi told me. "Is it really?" I asked. "It is. I was hoping I would have two children someday." He said. "I'm the one having the child, not you." I said. "I know but you know what I meant." He said. "You're right." I said. "Oh and by the way, these are for you." I added as I handed him the bouquet of navy-blue roses with the light gray ribbon around the stems of the flowers. "Thank you Sara..." He said before he wrapped me into one of his fantastic hugs.


	7. Roses For Sai-sama

**Roses For...Sai-sama**

**(Ino's P.O.V...)**

_Ever since Sai told me that I was beautiful, I can't stop thinking about him! Everything I do, reminds me of him! I'd love to tell him how I feel but...I don't think he's into me, plus...he's a little bit of a pervert so I don't think he's right for me but, strangely enough, that quality of his, is...a major turn-on! Whoa wait a minute! Did I just say that? Anyway, I hope that he loves me too. Maybe...I should do what the other girls did. I just have to give my money to dad instead of paying myself. Now...if only I could remember his favorite color._

I walked to my families flower shop with the beautiful sunrise behind me. I couldn't help but smile as I knew today was going to be a great day. Until I heard the familiar voice of my friend's yonger brother, Uzumaki Naruto, yelling at someone.

"You know, you are a real pervert ya know that?" He said. "Yes. You've told me before." A familiar voice said as the two approached closer to me. "Could that be..." I thought before my cheeks burned bright red. "Sai?!" I finished my thought before I saw him walking next to Naruto with Leena on the other side of Sai and Gaara right next to her. "Would you both shut it already? It's way too early for this." Leena said rubing her eyes sleepily. "Leena stay out of this." Naruto said. "Do what now?!" Leena started to challenge her younger brother before Gaara grabbed her arm. "No. You'll not only harm yourself, but you'll also harm our daughter." He told her before he let go of her arm. "You're right. You're right." She said as she took a deep breath. "Ha ha. You can't do anything about it." Naruto teased. "Why you..." She said as she rolled up her sleeve but Gaara held her back. "Stop it already Naruto. It's not funny anymore." He told Naruto. "Fine." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and the four of them continued walking. "Oh Hey Ino-chan! Hey!" Leena called as she spotted me. I stood there for a second before I ran off. "Hey look Saim it's I..." Leena started to say before she saw I was gone. "No..." She finished before she shrugged and clinged to Gaara's arm. I waited until I heard their voices fade and I breathed out in relief. "Um...Ino-chan..." Said a voice from behind me. I jumped and shireked before I turned around to see Sai standing there. "Um...there's something I wanted to..." He started to say. "Sorry Sai no time! Gotta get to work! See ya later!" I called over my shoulder before I ran off to work.

**(At Yamanaka Flower Shop...)**

I collapsed on the counter, breathing heavily from running all the way here, and weakily walked behind the counter. "Hi honey. You're late again I see." My father's voice said from behind me. "Sorry father." I said. "It's alright dear. I'm not angry." He said. "Okay then." I said as I changed into my uniform quickly and just as I finished, the bell on the door rang, signaling a customer had entered the store so I ran out to greet them and I couldn't belive who I saw standing there.

"Ino-chan...why...did you run off earlier?" Said asked. "I had to get to work Sai." I said laughing nervously. "I think it's a little more than that. I saw you blushing earlier." He told me and I started blushing all over again. "Like you are now. What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I said. "Something is wrong and I really want you to tell me." He said as he walked over the counter and leaned on it, getting closer to my face. "Is this really Sai talking? He's never been so polite or sweet like this before." I thought as he asked me what was wrong once more. "Um...Sai...can I...ask you something?" I asked. "Sure. Go ahead." He said. "Um...did you really mean it?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "When you called me beautiful, did you mean it?" I asked. "Yes. I did. You are more beautiful than any flower in this shop." He said and I smiled. "Oh Sai-kun..." I said. "Yes?" He asked. "I love you." I said. He looked at me in surprise before he smiled too. "I love you too...Ino-chan, no beautiful." He said as he hugged me tenderly over the counter of my families' flower shop.


	8. Roses For Sanin-sama

**Roses For...Sanin-sama**

**(Divia's P.O.V...)**

_I've been in love with Orochimaru-sama for as long as I can remember. We've held hands, hugged, kissed, and made love already and I couldn't be happier. Since it's his birthday today, I decided I would get him a present. A special one and save the one I already have planned, for later._

I walked along the streets of Konoha with my lover at my side. I stared into his golden snake-like eyes. They were shining brightly in the moonlight and the moonlight seemed to dance on the pavement benieth our feet. I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder as we sat down on the bench in Konoha's one and only park. "Orochimaru-sama..." I started to say. "Yes?" He asked. "What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" I asked. "Spend the whole day with you in bed." He teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist and slid his hand between my legs. I moaned shamelessly as he rubbed gently. "Anyway, what do I want to do? I don't know. Whatever you want to do I guess, as long as I do ge sometime in bed with you tomorrow okay?" He said. "Alright." I said as we walked home, climbed into bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**(The next morning...)**

I woke up early and decided to sneak out for just a few minutes. I succeeded and getting out so I walked around until I found a gift suitable for Orochimaru-sama. Then I saw some purple roses in one of the store windows and I thought, "That's perfect." as I walked over to the door and opened it.

**(In Yamanaka Flower Shop...)**

"So you and pervert over here are dating now?" Asked the voice of my baby brother's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. "Yes. That's right Naruto." The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl said from behind the counter. "That's great Ino! It's about time you found someone!" Said my Kohai. "Hey!" The girl from behind the counter defended. "Leena...that was a little mean." Said a low, raspy voice and I saw my Kohai's husband standing right next to her, holding onto her arm and hand, so she wouldn't fall off the chair she was sitting on. "Divia-sempai?" Leena asked as she looked my way. Then the others looked my way and her younger brother clentched his fist in anger. Before he could get the chance, my baby brother stopped his hand. "Naruto...cool it. She's on our side remember?" He told him. "But I still don't trust her." Naruto shot back. Then my baby brother sighed and face-palmed. "Naruto you are such an idiot." He said. "So...Divia-sempai..." The girl behind the counter started to say. **(A.N: It's only when Leena says it that she means it in a different way. When the other girls address either Sarafina or Divia and add the honorific, "Sempai" to it, their refering to them as their upperclassmen but as for Leena, she uses it to describe her Yuri Lovers as they are. Since Divia and Sarafina are both older than Leena but, not by that much) **"Yes?" I asked. "What have you come here for?" Naruto asked harshly but Gaara hushed him. "I need a bouquet of roses. Purple ones." I said. "Oh okay. That will be thirty yen." She said as she held out her hand. I gave her the money I owed her and she ran off to the back room to get my roses. "Dammit Gaara let me go!" Naruto shouted, struggling under his second best friend's touch. "I will not. Calm down first and maybe I will." He tols Naruto. Then Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down and Gaara released Naruto from his grasp. Then just as Naruto was about to charge me anyway, the girl had come back with my bouquet in her hand. "Here you go! Please come again!" The girl said as I turned around. "See you again soon, Leena, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto." I said as I waved and walked out the door. "I really don't trust her." Naruto said. "Don't worry Naruto you'll be..." Leena started before she stopped and sat there, as if frozen in ice. "Um...Leena? Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked. All she could do was point down. They looked and saw a small puddle of water on the floor. "Oh. Something spilled?" Naruto asked. "No you idiot! Her water just broke!" Gaara told him. "Her what just did what?" Naruto asked. "She's going into labor!" Gaara said as he rushed over to her. "What?" Naruto asked. "SHE'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH DAMMIT!" Gaara screamed and Naruto backed off. "Alright. Alright jeez. No need to get all angry. You could've just said that from the beginning though you know." Naruto said. Just as Gaara was about to snap Naruto in two, Leean screamed and he didn't waste anytime at all and got her to the hospital quickly.

**(Back at Divia and Orochimaru's place...)**

"Orochimaru-sama? Are you awake yet?" I asked quietly as I snuck into the pitch-dark house. When I got no reponse, I silently cheered and started to walk into our bedroom until the lights were turned on out of nowhere. I shireked and turned around to see Orochimaru-sama leaning up against the wall with his hand near the light switch. "Where did you go?" He asked. "Out for a few minutes." I replied. "You had me worried ya know." He said. "Sorry Orochimaru-sama." I said. "It's alright. I probably know what you were doing anyway." He said. I looked at him in confusion until he pointed to the roses behind me. "Oh these? These are nothing!" I said trying make a story but failing misrably. "You got them for me didn't you?" He asked. "Yes sir." I said. "Thank you. Thank you very much." He said as he took them from me and put them in a vase with water. Then he hugged me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he pressed his lucious lips against mine and continued to kiss me, until we fell on the floor and made love right then and there. 


	9. Roses For Uzumaki-sama

**Roses For...Uzumaki-sama**

**(Nina's P.O.V...)**

_Scratch Uzumaki. There's something that about him that makes me want him to be mine. I want to tell him I love him so badly so I'm going to today. I will get a present for him and proclaim my love for him! Just one question though, what do I get?_

I woke up and sat up in bed. I looked out of my window and sure enough, he was there. Doing his early morning gardening. I got dressed and walked outside. "Morning." I said as I knelt down next to him. "Oh morning Nina." He said as he smiled then went back to his work. "What are we tending to today?" I asked. "Well, Sasuke's tomatoes, and some of my personal favorites." He said as Sasuke rushed outside. "Did I hear tomatoes?!" He asked with his dark eyes sparkling with excitement. "They're not ready to picked yet Sasuke." He told Sasuke. Sasuke sighed in disappointment and started to walk away but Scratch called him back. "Actually, I think this one's ready. Here, for you." He said as he held the luciously ripe, red tomato out for Sasuke to take. He didn't waste a second and took if from Scratch's hand and ran into the house faster than I'd ever seen him run. "He must really like them then." I said. "Oh he does. Trust me Nina, he does." Scratch said as he knelt back down and continued tending to his garden. "So...you never did tell me what's your personal favorites." I said. "Well I'll give you a hint, it's something you can't eat, unless you're an animal, and that's why they're away from the food." He said. "Okay let's see...something you can't eat...hm...is it a flower of some sort?" I asked. "Yes but I'm not telling you what kind of flowers they are." He said. "Awwww!" I said. "It's alright. You'll figure it out." He said as he patted my hair and chuckled a little. "Well Nina, I'm going to go inside and shower now, since I'm covered in dirt, why don't you go for a walk?" He suggested. "Alright." I said. "See you soon." I waved. "You too." He waved back and we went our separate ways. I walked around Konoha until I heard a woman's voice calling over a large crowd.

"Um...do you need some help?" I asked. "Yes please. Help me get all these people what they want." Said the woman's voice. "Alright." I said as I walked behind the counter and saw who it was who I was talking to. "Ino-san?" I asked. "Nina-chan! What are you doing here?" Ino asked me. "I went for a walk while Scratch went in the shower to wash up after gardening." I said. "Oh. No surprise there. Hey! Did you hear? Leena had the baby!" She said. "Really? Boy or Girl?" I asked. "Girl and she looks like Gaara but acts like Leena!" She told me. "That's amazing!" I said. "Um...can I please get a bouquet of roses please!" Said someone from the crowd. "Me too! I need some for my wife!" Said another. "Me too!" Said someone else. "Well, I guess we'd better get ready." Ino said. "Right." I said before we started helping customers get what they wanted.

**(Two hours later...)**

Both of us were worn out and breathing heavily. "Thanks for your help Nina." Ino said. "No problem. I'm always glad to help." I said smiling. "Then hold on one minute..." She said as she stood up and dug in the box behind us. "Ah! Here they are!" She said as she pulled out a bouquet of neon orange roses. "Here. You can have these free of charge for helping me." She said. "Ino I couldn't..." I started to say. "But I insist. Besides, you love Scratch don't you? Go tell him!" She told me. "But I woulnd't know what to say!" I started to protest. "Just listen to your heart!" She said as she pushed me on the other side of the counter. "Now go!" She said. "Alright, alright." I said. "Good luck!" She called as I walked back to the Hokage Mansion.

**(At the Hokage Mansion...)**

"Ah there you are. I was starting to worry." Scratch said as I approached him. "Really?" I asked. "Really." He said as he wrapped me in a hug. My whole face burned as bright red as a cherry and he looked at me concerend. "Something wrong with what I said Nina?" He asked. "Oh no! It's not that it's..." I started to say. "It's...what?" He asked. "Scratch...there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I said. "Go ahead. Tell me." He said. "I...I...I...I love you." I said as I held out the flowers Ino had given to me.

**(Scratch's P.O.V...)**

"Nina...you...love me? Me of all people? Oh god this means a lot. Thank you." I said. "There's no need to apologize. Unless you're apologizing to yourself about being yourself." She said. I stared at her in surprise cause I knew she was right. "Well, I guess I should...tell you something...as well." I said as I felt my cheeks get hot. "Go ahead. Be honest with your feelings." She said. "I...I...I...I love you too...Nina." I said. Then it was her turn to be surprised. "Really?"She asked. "Yes. I want to go on loving you for the rest of my life Nina." I said. "Oh Scratch..." She said as she leaned on my shoulder and sighed. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Nothng's wrong it's just...I've never felt this way before. It kinda feels like it's love." She said. "That's cause...it is." I said as I kissed her gently agains the wall of the Hokage Mansion.


	10. Bonus: Roses For Shukaku-sama

**Bonus: Roses For...Shukaku-sama**

**(Neko-chan's P.O.V...)**

I_ sat inside my chamber in my master's body. I could hear her laughing and giggling with Gaara-sama and their daughter. I sighed as I thought about my lover, who is also in a chamber in his master's body. I stared at the walls that surrouded me. They wasn't too tight of a space but there wasn't that big of a space either. Master Leena has always made sure that I was okay and everything was going fine but today, there's only one person who make me feel better, and that someone, is my lover, Shukaku-kun._

I could hear the loud cries of a newborn child inside my chamber. "I'll get her this time okay?" I could hear my master's voice say. "Thank you. I was..." Gaara-sama started to say. "I know. You were up with her all night yesterday." My master replied with a smile on her face. Then she walked off to the child's room where the crying child was. "It's alright Jenny, come here." My master said as she picked up her child. "What's wrong hm?" She asked. Her daughter couldn't reply if she wanted to. Leena cradled her child in her arms and one of her arms brushed past the infants stomach. She stopped and felt her child's stomach once more. Ah. I see what's wrong here. Okay Jenny, just wait a few seconds okay?" She told her child as she started to pat the child on the back gently, causing her child to burp exactly like Leena does expect fire didn't follow. "Good girl." Leena told her and her daughter giggled as Leena tickled her lightly. "Get some sleep now okay?" She said as she laid her daughter back down in her crib. Genevieve started crying as Leena started to leave. "You don't want me to leave do you? Hm alright. You can stay in mommy's room but just for tonight." Leena said as she walked back to her daughter's crib and picked her daughter up. Then she walked back to the bedroom her and Gaara-sama share and walked over to his side of the bed. "Hey Gaara. Gaara-kun wake up for a minute please." She said as she shook him lightly. "Hm? What's up?" He asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Then he saw their daughter in Leena's arms and smiled. "Someone couldn't sleep eh?" He asked as Genevieve held her arms out to her father. Leena handed her over to him and he cradled her in his arms.

I sighed as I watched the two new parents enjoy the company of their newborn child in their arms. I continued to watch Master Leena and Gaara-sama giggle along with Genevieve-sama. I watched as little Genevieve starting falling asleep in her mother's arms. When she was finally asleep, Gaara-sama put her in the spare crib they had in their bedroom, then walked back to bed. I sighed again as I watched Master Leena and Gaara-sama embrace each other. "I wish he was here." I said softly. "You wish who was here Neko-chan?" I heard my master's voice ask. "It's obivous Leena. She wants Shukaku." Gaara-sama told her. "Shukaku-sama? Is that who you want?" Leena asked me. "Yes. That is who I want so much." I replied and she smiled. "Gaara, why don' let her see him?" She said and I instantly brightened. "Sounds resonable. Hey! You in there! Get up!" Gaara-sama said as he started talking to Shukaku. "If you wanted him so badly, all you had to do was ask." Leena told me as Shukaku-kun's human form emerged from inside the chamber he was locked in inside Gaara-sama's body. "Go ahead Neko-chan, you can come out." Leena told me and my human form emerged from my chamber inside Master Leena's body. The two of us stared at each other, blushing like crazy and only inches away. "We'll give you two some time alone." Leena said as she took Gaara out of the room. "Neko-chan..." Shukaku-kun said. "Shukaku-kun..." I said before he took my hand and we walked over to Genevieve's crib. "She's so beautiful." I said as I stroked her bright red hair gently. "Not as beautiful as you are." He said as he hugged me. "I know." I said as I hugged him. "Hey...can you look in that bag for me for a minute?" I asked. "Um..why?" He asked. "Just do it." I said. "Alright, alright." He said. In there was baby blue roses just for him. (A.N: She got them earlier. I just didn't write it in) "Aw thank you Neko-chan." He said as he hugged me and wrapped his arms around me. Then he kissed me and ran his hands down my body. "Shukaku...please...for me." I said. "Neko...I'm not like Master Gaara. I can't do it with just one simple touch. I've told you this before." He said. "Yes you are. You've done it before." I said. "I know but that was a coincidence." He said. "No it wasn't and I'll prove it." I said before I grabbed both of his hands with one of my hands and pinned them above his head. Then I pinned his legs in place and used the other hand to rub his tummy-trouble spot. I watched as sweat beaded down his face before he burped loudly. "See, told you." I said. "Yeah but whenever I do..." He started to say before we heard Gaara-sama burp loudly. "He does right after." He said. "Well that's fine with me." I said as I kissed him as passionate as I could.


End file.
